


Deadline: New Year's Eve

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Your life is pretty boring, growing up in the same small town with the same people around you.  When two handsome men come in to your diner late one night, you find yourself wishing for something more.  Someone out of the ordinary grants your wish, but now you must decide what life you want by midnight on New Year’s Eve: your old, boring life, or a new, dangerous one?





	1. Chapter 1

You sighed, grabbing your cleaning rag to bus the table that had just left.  It was late in the evening, but the diner you worked at was open 24 hours and you still had four hours left in your shift.  Sometimes you liked the night shift, with the lack of a rush and easy report with the cook, but sometimes you hated it, with how slow it was and how easy you dazed out.

This was one of the latter times, each minute seeming like an hour that would never end.

You cleared the table slowly and wiped it down with the rag before taking the dirty dishes to the kitchen.  Oscar, the cook, nodded to you as you dropped them off.  You and Oscar were friendly, but not friends.  

That was probably your fault with the way you’d gotten drunk a few years back and thrown yourself at him, desperate for any action.

Living in the same small town all your life meant that you worked your way through the attractive available men quickly and went for some of the less enticing ones, too, like Oscar.  Small town life was a bitch like that.

The bell on the door jingled and you headed out of the kitchen, seeing two tall, attractive men head inside.  The shorter one headed straight for a booth in the corner while the taller one with long hair waved to you and smiled.

You smiled back, your stomach flip flopping at his dimples.  You grabbed two menus and headed their way, putting the menus on the table.  “Hey fellas.  Know what you want to drink?”

“You don’t got whiskey, do you?” the shorter one asked, making you laugh.  He didn’t even wait for you to answer before he waved his hand to dismiss the comment.  “Coffee, black.”

You nodded, turning to the taller man.  “Just water, thanks,” he said, his dimples still grinning at you.  

“You got it,” you replied, heading to the kitchen to pour a fresh cup of coffee and ice water.  You quickly went back to their table, putting the drinks down and pulling your flask out of your apron pocket.

“Irish coffee?” you offered to the shorter man, his eyes widening as they moved between the flask in your hand and your face.  “Promise it’s good, sometimes it’s the only way I can make it through these late shifts.”

The men shared a look before coffee drinker shrugged, taking the flask from you.  He unscrewed the cap and took a whiff, eyebrows shooting up when he smelled how strong it was.  He splashed some into his coffee before handing the flask back to you, watching you take a quick swig before putting it back in your pocket.

He sipped his coffee, moaning in pleasure as he tasted the mixture of coffee and whiskey.  “Perfect.”

You grinned, quickly taking their orders before getting them to Oscar, staying in the kitchen as he cooked.  You wished more than anything that you could go out there and visit with the two men, but you didn’t have the courage to do that.

It was enough that you’d shared your whiskey secret with them, what would they think of you if you chatted with them any longer?

When their food was done you took it to them, ready with hot sauce and ketchup.  Sure, you were good at your job – that didn’t mean that you liked it.  
By the time the two men left, another couple hours of your shift had gone by.  You cleaned their table slowly, knowing no one else would come in at this late hour.  

When you finally left the diner, your drive home was filled with only one thought:

_I wish my life was more than this dinky diner in this dinky town. I wish it **meant**  something._

* * *

When you woke the next morning, you began to stretch out your body, reaching up with your arms.

Or you would have, if you weren’t stuck.

Your brow furrowed in confusion, mentally checking your surroundings without opening your eyes.  You were warm and comfortable, warmer than you usually were when you woke up in the morning.  That was when you realized there was a body wrapped up behind you, an arm slung over your hip.  

Your eyes opened immediately, brain whirring as you tried to figure out what was going on.  You’d left the diner last night late and gone straight home, not even detouring to the local bar.  There’s no way you met someone and went home with them…but what you saw in front of you told you that you weren’t in your house.

As carefully as you could, you turned onto your back to look at the person in bed with you.  The arm squeezed tighter, but you were able to turn your head enough to see a mop of brown hair next to you.

And dimples.

Without your brain’s permission, your hand reached out to move the hair away from the man’s face, revealing the tall, dimpled man from the diner last night.  He was still sleeping, a soft smile on his face that let his dimples show.  You looked at him for a minute, mesmerized with how handsome he was.  You realized that he was shirtless, but you could feel that he was wearing pajama pants under the covers, as his legs were tangled with yours.

At that thought, his arm around your waist tightened and he began to stir.  You didn’t know what to do, so you stayed still, waiting to see what the handsome man was going to say.

His eyes opened slowly and his smile grew as he saw you.  “Morning, Y/N,” he said, arm letting you go as he stretched his limbs as you were going to do earlier.

“Morning, Sam,” you responded automatically, his name slipping out of your mouth like it was meant to be there.  You had no idea how you knew his name, but it was obviously correct with the way he winked at you, kissed your cheek, and slipped out of bed.  He stretched again, giving you a gorgeous view of his strong back, before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

There was only one thought in your mind: What the hell had happened to you that brought you to Sam’s bed this morning?


	2. Chapter 2

As Sam took his time in the bathroom, you got out of bed, instinctively heading for a duffel bag on the floor.  In it you found clothes –  _your_  clothes.  Quickly you pulled on a pair of jeans, flannel shirt, and black vest, before slipping on a pair of good quality but well-worn boots.

While you’d never seen these clothes or shoes before, they fit you perfectly and you knew deep down that they were yours.  It was the strangest feeling.

You slipped out of the room before Sam came out of the bathroom, grabbing your wallet (you assumed) before you closed the door behind you.  You looked around, finding yourself at a motel that you recognized as being just outside of town.  A diner was next door, so you headed that way, hoping that a cup of coffee would clear your head and help you figure out what the heck was going on.

You looked around the diner as the door chimed above your head, seeing a few familiar faces from around town.  You smiled politely at some of them and found a booth, but none of the people tried to talk your ear off as they were prone to do.  You sat down, ordering a cup of coffee before you looked out the window.

The cars passing by set you in a bit of a daze before your coffee was brought to you.  As you turned to thank the waitress, you jumped in surprise that you were no longer alone at your booth.  A sandy-haired man with a large smile was twiddling his thumbs across from you, watching you closely.

“Um, hi?” you said, giving him a look that you hoped clearly meant  _Who are you and what are you doing at my table?!_

“Hey there, sweet cheeks,” the man said to you, grinning widely when the waitress brought him a plate of pancakes, topped with more whipped cream than you’d eaten in your entire life.  He didn’t say anything more before he dug into his breakfast, moaning disgustingly with every bite.

Your coffee was going to get cold if you didn’t drink it, so you sipped it as you watched him eat, hoping he’d finally acknowledge you again.

When the last bite of pancake and whipped cream was in his mouth, he put his fork down and leaned back in the booth.  Still chewing, he smiled at you.

“So, Y/N.  Strange morning, eh?”

You cleared your throat and set down your coffee mug, leaning toward him.  “Who are you?  What’s going on?”

Your voice came out more timid than you’d hoped, making the man across from you laugh a bit.  He leaned forward, putting his hands on yours where they lay on the table.

“Don’t worry, Y/N.  I’m here to help you,” he said, the only thing making you hesitate in trusting him the lopsided grin on his face.  “Think of me as…. A guardian angel.”

Apparently that was some sort of joke to him, because he threw his head backwards in a cackle that drew the eyes of many other patrons in the diner.  You shushed him, pulling your hands away.  Whoever this guy was, you were growing to dislike him more with each passing moment.

“Y/N, Y/N…” he finally said, grabbing your coffee and taking a sip, before making a face at the bitterness.  He grabbed the creamer from the edge of the table, dumping it in as he kept talking.  “I heard what you wished last night, about wanting your life to  _mean_  something?  I thought you could try it out, see what you think of this new life.”

“I – you – what?” you stuttered, now thinking that this crazy man had actually been stalking you.  He finally finished pouring the creamer and took another drink, smacking his lips at what was probably more cream than coffee now.

“I’m an angel, Y/N.  Gabriel’s the name,” he said, finally serious.  “Sam and Dean there – the two guys at your diner last night? – they’re, ah… old pals of mine.  I heard what you wished, decided to give the guys and you a sort of New Year’s gift.  Altered reality just a tad.”

Gabriel paused for a moment, studying your face.  You thought of Sam and Dean – the Winchester brothers.  How did you know that?  You knew they were important, that they saved people.  That…you saved people, too?

“You’ll be getting some memories flooding in for the next bit, maybe into tomorrow, slowly so that it doesn’t make you crazy.  In this altered reality of my creation, you are a hunter.  Your family was killed by a vampire, which threw you into the life.  You met the Winchesters about a year ago, finding a nice little place there with the boys.  Your life means something, you save people’s lives.”

At the mention of your family, you suddenly remembered.  Sure – you knew your parents from your real life, the ones who you had grown up with, but now you also remembered the deaths of your  _other?_  parents, the ones who had been killed.  You remembered learning about the supernatural world, learning about all the things that go bump in the night and learning how to kill them.

You remembered killing vampires, werewolves, salting and burning ghosts.  
What the hell was going on?

“So, this is my New Year’s gift to you.  Spend the next couple days living this life.  It has its ups and downs, trust me.”  Gabriel leaned in closer.  “Midnight New Year’s Eve you’ve got to decide – do you want your old life back, or do you want this one?  Either way works for me, but it’s your choice.”

Gabriel stood, beginning to walk away from you before he spun back around.  “Oh, and don’t tell the boys I’m around.  That would not make them very happy, and you might get distracted by the case that’s actually here.”

You couldn’t form a response quickly enough as Gabriel left, the door jingling behind him.  You looked down at your cream-filled coffee, sniffing it once before sliding it across the table.  In that moment you were joined by two men at your booth – Dean slid in across from you and Sam sat next to you, his arm falling naturally around your shoulder.

“You left without us,” Sam commented, grabbing a menu and smelling your coffee as he leaned across the table.  “Creamer?  What’s the deal?”

You shrugged, not having to answer as the waitress came by to take the boys’ orders.  You got a fresh cup of coffee but no food, unsure of how your stomach was going to hold up with the nerves you were hiding inside.  Sam distracted himself and Dean by recapping the job the three of you were working, going into detail on what you needed to do to find the remains of the ghost.  

 _Simple salt and burn_ , you thought to yourself as he spoke, surprising yourself at the thought.  Of course it was a simple salt and burn, you’d been on a million more complicated hunts than this one.  But you hadn’t, not really.

You shook your head.  This was getting confusing.

“Y/N, you alright?” Dean asked, eyeing you suspiciously.  You looked nervously between the brothers, Sam’s concerned eyes watching you closely.

“Yeah, fine.  Just didn’t sleep well last night, I guess,” you replied, taking a gulp of coffee to affirm your excuse.

“Sure, didn’t  _sleep_  well…I get it,” Dean quipped, winking at Sam with a saucy grin.  Your face heated at the implied comment, but Sam didn’t rise to his brother’s teasing.  He never did, you knew.  He was happy that he was with you, and you were happy that you were with him.

That fleeting thought had you looking over at the dimpled man next to you, memories flooding back to you.  Yep, you and Sam were  _definitely_  in a relationship in Gabriel’s created reality, and you had  _definitely_  lost some sleep together on hunts before.

“Come on, let’s get going,” Sam finally said, sliding out of the booth and heading toward the door.  You and Dean automatically followed, your “first” day of hunting beginning.

As the day went by, memories of hunting came to you with each moment.  As Dean handed you your favorite knife, hours of weapons training with the brothers swirled in your head.  As you kneeled down to pick a lock, you remembered picking the lock of a hundred other doors.  As you shot rock salt at the angry spirit, a thousand triggers pulled in your mind, ghosts and other monsters alike.

It was difficult to concentrate on the  _now_ ; with every new memory you wanted to lose yourself in thinking of this life.  A hunter’s life.

Was it better than your boring, waitress life in your boring town?

It was dangerous.  You’d gotten hurt.  Sam and Dean had gotten hurt.  

But you saved people.

And you had Sam.

When you trudged into your motel room at the end of the day, hunt behind you, you were able to feign exhaustion to get out of going out with the brothers.  Not that you didn’t want to go – you really did. 

You just needed to think about what Gabriel had done for you, what this life meant.

As Sam kissed your cheek goodnight, his thumb grazing gently along your jaw, you thought to yourself.

Maybe the hunting life is worth it if it means you’re with Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

You, Sam, and Dean had a quick breakfast at the diner before you packed up the Impala, heading home to the Bunker.  You couldn’t wait to get back home, mentally making a checklist of all the things you needed to do – laundry, take a long and hot shower, take down the holiday decorations you’d put up earlier in the month.

But the other half of you was sad and nervous to be leaving your hometown, the place you’d lived all your life.

You were quiet as you settled into the backseat of the car, mind whirring from one version of your life to the other.  You feigned sleeping as Dean drove, not letting either brother see how stressed you were.

As you laid there with your eyes closed, memories flashed through your mind.

* * *

_You had just buried your parents, digging the grave yourself.  The old hunter that had come to save your life was there as well, but he stepped back to let you have a moment._

_“I’m sorry I didn’t know what to do to save you, mama.  Daddy, I hope you’re at peace.  I promise I’ll be safe, learn to take care of myself.”_

_You and the older hunter headed out, Rufus taking you and dropping you off at a friend’s house in Sioux Falls.  Bobby’s library was where you started to learn about the supernatural, the old man teaching you what he could._

_Then the Winchesters had stopped by._

_You had enough fighting practice to hold your own for a few minutes against Dean when he came into the house, not expecting to find you rustling around Bobby’s library, but he finally pinned you against the floor.  It was when Bobby came in the room and yelled at Dean that he let you up, introductions all around._

_When your eyes fell on Sam, it was like the world stopped._

* * *

_Meeting your first angel was terrifying and exciting at the same time.  You’d learned about how they were dicks, but that Castiel was a special friend and wasn’t as much of a dick as the others._

_Still made you nervous._

_All the nerves flew out the window when Castiel smiled at you for the first time, his bright blue eyes putting you at ease immediately.  You could feel in the air why Sam and Dean trusted him, immediately trusting him yourself._

_Castiel enjoyed having a human female friend to ask questions without getting the teasing from the brothers – sometimes men were just obnoxious.  You and Castiel could stay up and talk for hours, happy with each other’s company._

* * *

_You and the brothers were at a nowhere town, wasting the night away at their local pub.  It didn’t take long before the locals began to hit on you, so you put on your best valley girl show and asked them to teach you to play pool._

_Thirty minutes later, you and Dean had won nearly a thousand dollars._

_When you got back to the motel that night, Sam scolded the two of you for your obvious schemes, but Dean merely argued that if your schemes were so obvious, how did they always work?_

* * *

_Your first encounter with Crowley had been interesting, the King of Hell thinking that he could use you as helpless bait for the Winchesters to come and save._

_Little did he know that you had four knives hidden on your body besides the one he took from you immediately upon finding you._

_Little did he know that you had just mastered getting out of handcuffs after months of Dean cuffing you to the chairs in the thousands of motel room stops._

_When the boys had finally showed up, it was to find you and Crowley eating a nice meal, the demon having been impressed and surprised at your spunk.  Since then you and Crowley stayed in touch more than he and Dean did, enjoying the arguments in each other’s company._

* * *

_You stole one of the cars from the bunker, driving out to the case that Sam had forbidden you from taking.  It was too close to home, he claimed.  There were too many of them to go in without a plan._

_Well, screw Sam; these vamps were from the same nest as the ones who’d killed your parents.  You were out for revenge and you were going to get it._

_It really had gone pretty well, you thought.  Four vamps’ heads had rolled and you were wiping your bloody machete on your jeans._

_That’s when the fifth – the one you didn’t know about – jumped you from behind._

_Hours later, when he’d used your own knife to scrape the surface of your skin for a thousand small tastes of your blood, you were nearly unconscious from the pain and blood loss.  You didn’t know if he was going to kill you or turn you, but you couldn’t let yourself stop fighting him._

_When your vision was blurring and your mind was falling into unconsciousness, you heard the yelling and a scuffle of a fight._

_Sam’s fingers threading through your hair and his nonsense words calming you was what you woke up to, smiling when you saw his face._

_“Never scare me like that again, Y/N.  I can’t lose you.”_

_Then he kissed you.  You might have heard a “Finally,” from across the room, but you couldn’t be sure past the ringing in your ears at the pleasure of Sam’s lips on yours._

* * *

You must have dozed off at some point, because the sound of the Impala’s engine stopping woke you up.  You were back at the bunker, the boys already unloading the trunk.

“It’s New Year’s Eve, shall we drink?” Dean asked as the three of you walked down the hallway.  

“I’m down.  Watch the ball drop and all that jazz,” Sam responded, holding the door to his room open for you.  “See you in the library in a half hour?”

Dean grunted in response, disappearing into his room.  You put your bags in their usual places (it was still strange that you knew where that was) and sighed as Sam wrapped his arms around you.  “New Year means new start,” he mumbled against your skin, kissing your neck gently.

You closed your eyes and relished in the feeling of Sam against you.  With all the horrible memories of fighting and injuries that you’d remembered over the past two days, the feeling of Sam near you seemed to make it all okay.  You only had until midnight to decide if this was the life that you wanted, or if you were going to go back to your old life.

You pulled away from Sam, smiling when he whined a bit.  “Gonna shower before we drink.  I’ll see you in there.”

A scalding hot shower and new set of comfortable clothes later had you and the boys in the library, feet propped up on the table and television playing Dick Clark’s show.  You all had a drink in your hand, watching silently as celebrity after celebrity (none of whom you cared about) performed or was interviewed or just waved at the camera.

The festivities on screen had you thinking back to the other New Year’s Eves you’d had in your life, most spent at the local bar drinking with people you’d known your entire life.  You couldn’t help but miss that, the camaraderie and familiarity.

But at the same time, you felt so at home and safe here in the bunker with Sam and Dean.

The countdown on the television was less than five minutes now.

Less than five minutes to decide if you wanted this life or your other life.

You had no idea what you were going to do.


	4. Chapter 4

“Alright, everybody count down with us!” the television roared, bringing you out of your stupor.  “10….9….8….7….6….”

You looked at Sam, seeing him counting down and looking back at you.  He smiled before it faltered slightly, probably wondering why you weren’t smiling back.

You glanced over Sam’s shoulder, seeing a faded, slightly shimmering Gabriel there.  You gulped.

“5….4….3….2….”

“I choose you,” you whispered, pulling Sam’s face in for a kiss right as the television yelled Happy New Year.

Sam kissed you back, pulling you close to him.  His tongue caressed yours, his nose smushed against your cheek.  Sam might not have understood your words, but he understood the feelings that you were expressing through the kiss.

In that moment, you knew this was the right choice for you.  Memories of your previous life began to fade away, any uncertainty of your decision fading right along with it.  

You heard Dean scoff behind you, felt something (a napkin maybe?) hit the back of your head, before he left the room.  You couldn’t be bothered to care, too wrapped up with Sam.

He broke the kiss after a few moments, panting slightly.  “Take me to bed, Sam,” you whispered, seeing his eyes light up.  You squealed when he picked you up bridal style, carrying you quickly down the hallway to your shared room.  He kicked the door closed behind him before putting you down right in front of the bed.

“Start the new year off right?” Sam asked, eyebrows waggling saucily.  You giggled. 

“Yes, please,” you answered, letting Sam strip you of your shirt before you reached for his own.  You began unbuttoning from the bottom as Sam started at the top, getting his shirt off as quickly as possible.  Once it was on the floor, he picked you up and threw you on the bed, landing on top of your body.

His lips were on yours again, one large hand cupping your face as the other trailed down to squeeze your breast through your bra.  You groaned into his mouth, body arching up against him.

His leg slotted between your thighs, letting you get a little friction between your legs.  Heat was pooling there and you wanted Sam badly.

“Sam…” you whined, letting him know to get a move on.  He began kissing down your neck, his hand reaching around you to unclasp your bra.  You let him pull the fabric from your body before you reached down to push your sweatpants down, Sam getting off of you for a moment to help.

When you were completely bare, Sam looked down at you.  “You’re gorgeous, baby,” he whispered, his eyes caressing your every curve.  You flushed all over, reaching for him.

Instead of letting you pull him in for another kiss, his mouth landed on your chest, nipping and kissing your breasts.  Your fingers threaded into his hair, pulling just how he liked.  He groaned against your skin as he headed down your body, tongue licking over your soft stomach toward your core.

You leaned up on your elbows to watch as Sam nipped your inner thighs, meeting your eyes as he rutted slightly against the mattress to relieve some tightness in his jeans.  You were about to offer to help with that before Sam dove into your folds, his tongue reaching deep inside of your pussy as his nose rubbed against your clit.

“Sam…” you groaned, collapsing back onto the pillows.  Sam’s hands spread your legs farther apart and his tongue began fucking in and out of your heat, lapping your taste like it was candy.  Every so often he moved up for a second to suck hard on your clit, bringing you closer and closer to orgasm.

Words were tumbling out of your mouth but you couldn’t be sure what you said, your entire mind in overdrive from what Sam was doing to you.  He sped up when you got close, reading your body’s cues as to how far to push you.

One final suck of your clit had you falling over the edge, your legs shaking on either side of Sam’s head.  His tongue slowed until he pulled away, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand.  “So beautiful…” he mumbled as he stood, undoing his pants and pushing them down.

You reached for him, exhausted from orgasm but wanting more.  “Sam, need you.”  He nodded, getting into his place between your legs.  He kissed you, letting you taste yourself on his tongue as his cock nudged against your pussy.  It was still sensitive, but you couldn’t find it in yourself to care.  All you wanted was Sam.

Your legs wrapped around his waist and he pushed inside of you, slowly so that it wouldn’t hurt.  You were so relaxed from orgasm that it was easy for him to bottom out, settling against your body and stilling.

Any remnants of memory of your previous life were gone as you found your place below Sam, memories of being with Sam just like this filling your mind instead.  This was what you wanted, this was where you were supposed to be.

You and Sam moved together perfectly, each of his thrusts met with your own.  He hit places inside of you that made you shake with pleasure, you squeezed around him with just the right about of pressure.  Sam’s grunts were muffled against your shoulder where his mouth peppered you with kisses.  He grabbed your thigh with one hand, spreading your legs further so that he could get even deeper.

You grasped at Sam’s shoulders, feeling the muscles ripple under your fingers with each movement.  In just a few minutes you felt Sam begin to falter, his hips chasing his own orgasm.

“Y/N…” he moaned, his hand letting go of your thigh to let his fingers find your clit.  “Come again, baby, with me.”

“Yes…” you hissed back, letting Sam work you just right.  “Sam…coming!”

Your pussy clenched around him as you came, giving Sam the final push he needed to fall into his own orgasm.  He spilled deep inside of you, hips still moving to work both of you through your highs.

As Sam slowed, holding himself over you, his lips found yours.  He kissed you sweetly now, lips and nibbles teasing.  “Happy New Year, Y/N,” he finally said, resting his forehead against yours.  

“New year, new me,” you said smiling.  “I love you, Sam.”

Sam smiled.  “I love you, too.”


End file.
